fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Sports Ensemble
Mario Sports Ensemble is a Mario sports game for the Nintendo Switch. The game is a sequel to the game, Mario Sports Superstars, and features the same theme of Mario and friends playing a variety of sports, all of which are new to the series. The game features many modes, including Exhibition, Tourney, along with Online and Local Multiplayer. Up to 12 players can play together locally. So far, the game is still in development, and its release date hasn't been announced so far. Gameplay The game features (or will feature) up to 6 sports, one more than Mario Sports Superstars, all of which are unique from eachother. See below for more information on each of them. However, to add that Mario flare, each sport adds items and Special Abilities into the mix, making the game more unique. Each sport has their own Tourney to complete, each having a Mushroom, Flower, and Star Cup respectively. There are mini-games inspired by each sport, that can be played with friends. American Football American Football (or Football is the United States and Canada) is the first sport featured in Mario Sports Ensemble, and was the first to be shown off. Unlike American Football, which has 11 players on a team (12 in Canada) teams only have 6 players (although there is a version of the sport with 6 players). There's the offensive, who try to advance the football down the field to get a touchdown, and the defensive, who attempt to stop the offensive by tackling them. Each down, defense gains an item, while offense gains an item every two downs. If the offense gets 4 downs without moving 10 yards, defense gains the ball. As time goes on, and teams do their things, their special bars increase. If the player presses the Special Button while their Captain or Subcaptain has possession of the ball, they do a special move, which is different depending on if they have the ball or not. Ultimate Frisbee Ultimate Frisbee, also known as simply Ultimate due to copyright reasons, is the second sport featured in Mario Sports Ensemble. The game plays similar to soccer, though with a frisbee instead of a ball. The team with the frisbee has to throw the frisbee into the opponent's end zone. A player with a frisbee can't move or hold it for more than 10 seconds. They will have to pass it to their teammates if this happens. If the frisbee isn't caught, or goes out of bounds, it goes into the opposing team's possession. Also the opposing team can block the thrower and disrupt their passes. Items are available in item boxes scattered around the field, and Special Moves can be done once the bar is filled. Sport#3 Paintball Paintball (yes, it's counted as a sport) is the fourth sport featured in Mario Sports Ensemble, and the second sport to be announced for the game. In this game, your team of six players attempt to defeat the others by using paintball guns. Along with their guns, they are able to gain more powerful guns by touching item boxes. These guns are able to more damage compared to the normal paintball guns, but they have limited ammo. Your goal is to obtain control over the enemy base. Upon reaching the base, you have to hold the base until the base is captured. The team who captures the base wins. Unlike normal Paintball, where players are eliminated upon shot, they have a health bar. If the health bar goes down, you are eliminated. After a few seconds however, you respawn. The special button increase as the player does damage to the enemy. If the Special Button is pressed, you Captain does a special move, that do high damage. Sport #5 Sport #6 Items Items are found within many of the sports. Many items can only be used in certain sports. Paintball Weapons These are weapons found within Paintball. With the exception of the Standard Paintball Gun, all weapons are found within item boxes. You can hold up to three weapons, and if your run out of ammo on one, you drop that weapon. Teams Unlike past Mario games, instead of choosing individual characters, players are able to choose teams of certain characters. These teams are made up of a Captain, Sub-Captain, and four teammates. All teams are pre-made, though the player is able to create up to 4 custom teams. Individual Characters Stadiums Paintball Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Mario Sports Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:Football Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games